Before
by misssandburg
Summary: This is about life in the Room before Jack is 5 and before Emma Donoghue wrote her book. It is a normal day for Jack and his mom. I have to write this for school and I thought I would upload it on here.


**A/N: I wrote this as a school project. We had to read a book with a different type style technique. I chose to read ROOM. I then had to write a short paragraph that happens before, in the middle, or after the story. This fanfiction takes place before Room. Jack is three.**

**I own nothing. The characters belong to Emma Donoghue. **

**Please enjoy!**

I open my eyes and see light coming from Skylight but Room is still dark. It is hot under Duvet, but Ma is still asleep so I stay under. I count to 651 before she wakes up.

We are eating cereal for breakfast. We each get 75 pieces. Cereal Box is almost empty. Ma lets me have some before we get changed. There were lots. Next I put my pants and my day shirt on. Ma has to help me because I am still little. I am three and eleven months. Soon I will be four. Then Ma won't have to help me.

"Make sure to brush your teeth," Ma tells me after she does hers. Her teeth are all bad. My teeth are perfect. Ma said in a few years they will fall out to make room for big boy teeth. I go up to Sink. I spit out tooth paste when it gets all foamy.

God's bright face is starting to shine through Skylight. He is very bright today. God's face isn't in Room. He is in Outer Space.

"Let's start the chores" Ma says.

"What are chores?" I ask.

"They are things that have to be done everyday"

"Like eating?"

"No, more like doing the laundry, giving the plant some water or I don't know things you don't like to do."

"But Ma, we don't do Laundry everyday, so it's not a chore."

"Yes it is. I guess chores don't have to be everyday, they more are things you don't like to do."

"I like feeding Plant." I tell her.

"Fine, then. Just go give it some water."

Ma has to help me bring her down to Sink because she sleeps on top of Dresser. We fill her up to the top without spilling. On TV there was a girl with a plant and she dropped it. Her Planter broke into millions of pieces and she made a very big mess. Her Ma cleaned it up very quickly, like in three seconds. But that wasn't real. Her plant had flowers and flowers are not real. They are only in TV.

Ma takes her pill from the spaceship pack. I have to take a vitamin to grow big and strong. Ma's vitamin has a lady on it. Mine has a bear.

Ma says her tooth doesn't hurt yet, so she doesn't take a killer.

At 8:30 Ma says I can turn on the TV. I can only watch for a little bit. I don't want my brain to turn to mush.

The Backyardagin's are my bestest friends. They are always having so much fun on their planet. They get to go to all different places. Every morning, I run to give them hugs.

It's 8:32. The Backyardigan's aren't on TV yet. A girl named Dora is trying to find her friend Boots but she is not speaking right.

"Ma, where is the Backyardigan's" I ask.

"I don't know. Then network probably rescheduled. But you can make new friends with Dora."

"But she doesn't speak right. I don't want a friend that doesn't speak"

"She is talking right. Do you mean the Spanish bit? She can speak English and Spanish. You only know English. Dora will teach you Spanish." Ma says.

"Do you know spamish?"

"Spanish. I used to. I forgot it."

"You don't forget nothing"

"Okay. Maybe Dora can help me remember."

Dora is going on a hunt for a magic key to free her friends. She needs my help. Her friend Swiper isn't a very good friend because he steals from her. Stealing is wrong.

After Dora, Ma turns off TV because it is time for Track. We run and run and run. I can take almost steps ten there and back. Next we get to build a fort with Sheets and Duvet.

At 12:21 we get to eat lunch. We have crackers and cheese with water to drink. For dessert there is a can of sweet pears. I don't like them very much. They taste icky.

We read stories. My favorite is _The Runaway Bunny_. Ma says she doesn't have a favorite.

Ma switches lamp off. "Time for nap." She lies down under Duvet and I squiggle close to her. She gives me Tickles.

"Can I have some?"

"Maybe Later. I'm tired now."

Ma wakes me up at 2:45.

"It's time for scream" We climb to the highest we can. On top of chairs and table. Close to Skylight.

We scream and scream and scream. Then Ma says we have to be quiet. Nothing happens though. There is no one Outside except for Old Nick.

Ma and I color next. I use red and green to make me and Ma look silly. The floor is blue and the sky is bright yellow. Ma says I do really well. She let's me hang it up on the wall.

"Ma? It's 5:32. Can we eat dinner now?" I ask her.

"Yes" She makes peas and rice. The rice is different. It is brown. I don't like it as much as brown rice. Ma says it is healthy so I have to eat it.

I eat all my peas. They are little tiny balls. They are usually all the same size. One time I saw a very tiny one. It was smaller than half my baby tooth. Corn is small too, but it gets stuck in my teeth. They don't smell bad like broccoli.

Ma said we can split the last cookie from Sunday treat. It was white and soft. Now it is still white but it is harder.

I can watch TV now. I flip through the Planets. There is a new group of friends on. They are happy and laughing.

Ma starts to cry. "Turn it off, Jack."

"Why ma? They aren't bad. They are new. You don't know them yet."

"Jack turn it off!"

"Why Ma?"

"They are from my past." She says as she turns off the TV.

"Ma can I please find another Planet? Maybe Dora is on and she can teach me more Spamish." I say. It is too early to turn TV off.

"No. Brush your teeth it is time for bed."

"Please ma."

"No"

"Can I have some?"

"Fine." She says. She is still crying. Her eyes are all shiny with tears.

I brush my teeth quickly. And I change my clothes to Night Shirt. I slip under Duvet with Ma. I have some from left than right before I go to bed.

When I wake up, Ma is gone.

**Please Review! Even if it is just something like grammar because I'm not turning this in until next week. I would really like to get a good grade. I could use any type of input.**

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
